


"Tea with Daddy" a Daddybatch

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: DaddyBatch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben takes his daughter out on a daddy daughter date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Tea with Daddy" a Daddybatch

Can I have another fic - Nutell-ahh  
_________________________________

"Wow Lilly! You look beautiful!" Ben smiled as you and Lilly walked down the stairs. It was Daddy Daughter date night. After seeing you and Ben go on a date last week Lilly wanted to go on one with her daddy and get dressed up. 

You dressed her in a pretty lilac ankle length dress that she insisted she wore for her date. The waist of the dress had a little flower belt around it that tied in a bow behind her. 

"Thank you daddy." She smiled as she let go of your hand and hopped into his arms. 

"Are you ready for our date?" Ben asked.

"Yup! Are we going to a castle?" Lilly asked. Lately all she has talked about was going to a castle like a princess. 

"Um, no. But it is somewhere very fancy and we have to act like royalty. We need to be on our best behavior okay?" Ben replied. He was taking her to The Palm Court at The Ritz for afternoon tea.

"Okay. I can act like a pretty princess." Lilly smiled.

"Yes, but you already are a pretty princess." Ben chuckled before leaning over to give you a kiss and Lilly gave you a kiss to from her daddy's arms.

"You two have fun okay. Tell me all about it when you get home." You waved them off as they got in Benedict's car and pulled off. 

"Daddy?" Lilly asked as Ben turned onto the main road.

"Yes?"

"Will the Queen be joining us?" Lilly asked, Ben laughed to himself.

"I don't think so darling. Just you and me I'm pretty sure." 

"Okay." Lilly didn't sound disappointed. "How about Princess Kate?" 

"No, I'm afraid not." Ben chuckled.

"Cinderella?" 

"No, she's busy hosting guest at her castle." Ben replied.

"Can we visit her castle someday daddy?" 

"When your a bit older yes I'm sure we can. It's a long plane ride to her castle." 

"What about Sleeping Beauty's?" 

"We can see her's someday, it isn't too far." 

"Can we see her's tomorrow?" She asked in all seriousness.

"Not tomorrow." Ben shook his head. 

"When?" Lilly was asking a lot of questions nowadays. 

"I don't know, maybe in a few months." Ben shrugged. Thankfully he pulled up to The Ritz valet and got out then picked Lilly up from the back seat and handed the keys to the valet.

"Thank you." Lilly said as the doorman held the door for her and Benedict.

"You're welcome Miss." He said back.

"Right this was Lilly." Ben put her down and held her hand before walked off to the Palm Court.

"Welcome Mr. Cumberbatch, Miss. Cumberbatch." The maitre d' greeted Lilly and Ben and showed them to a table in the center of the restaurant. The table was set for tea already and a booster seat was set in a chair for Lilly. Ben picked her up and set her in it then took her napkin and put it in her lap. 

"Thank you daddy." Lilly smiled up at Ben before he took his seat next to her. 

"You're welcome my darling." He spread his napkin in his lap and the waitress brought tea and the usual finger sandwiches and various snacks that's served with tea. 

The restaurant had a special cup for Lilly. They use a smaller plastic tea cup for children. 

Ben pour her tea for her and fixed it how she liked it. Lilly picked it up with her little fingers and held her pinky out like a little aristocrat. 

"Pinky out daddy." She reminded Ben as he sipped his tea. 

"Ah yes, thank you princess." He stuck it out quickly and smiled. They both ate while taking in the beauty of the room with it's high ceilings and mirrors. They finished an hour later, Lilly was perfectly behaved the entire time, the staff even commented to Ben how well behaved she was and welcomed them back anytime. 

Lilly fell asleep in the middle of talking about the tea with her daddy as Ben drove back home. Ben carried her inside when he got home and laid her on her bed. You got her out of her dress and shoes then put her pjs on for her nap. 

"How'd it go?" You asked as you and Ben got comfortable in the bedroom, changing out of his nice black suit and tie and into jeans and a denim shirt.

"Perfect. She did really well, no meltdowns and she behaved herself like a princess should. The staff even told us to come back anytime." 

"That's awesome, I'm so proud of her." You cheered.

"She asked of we could visit Cinderella's Castle." Ben chuckled.

"She did?" You laughed "what did you say?" 

"I told her it was a very long plane ride to her castle and then she asked about Sleeping Beauty's" he laughed harder.

"What was your response to that?" You laughed.

"I said maybe someday, to which she asked when we could and asked if we could go tomorrow. Don't worry, I said no not tomorrow maybe in a few months." Ben put his hands on your hips and pulled you to him. He kissed you gently and smiled before taking your hand and walking down the stairs. "Oh and she asked if the Queen or Princess Kate was going to join us for tea." Ben said and you laughed.

"Our daughter is a handful. So sweet and beautiful but a handful." You laughed.


End file.
